Curiosity: An InuKags Collection
by Salome Sensei
Summary: A diverse collection of InuKags ficlets and poems. From angst and lust to lots of comedy. Several chapters are adults only.
1. Curiosity

Salome Wilde, 2008

Author's Note: This very short story was written for the LJ contest community "inukagathon" for its "hot springs" prompt. It was limited to 500 words, so that's why it's short! I rarely write InuKags, so hope you InuKag shippers enjoy the smex and light humor. Please be 18+ if you are reading this, k?

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights. I don't make money.

Curiosity

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a dreamy voice of afterglow as they soaked together in a hot spring beneath the sheltering branches of a blossoming cherry tree. She leaned back contentedly against Inuyasha as she spoke. His hands held her gently, then wandered up to tease the sensitive pink nipples that peaked at the warm wetness of his palms against the night's cool breeze.

Through their years apart, she never lost faith that it could be like this. And, in truth, it was even better than she anticipated. They had consummated their relationship mere weeks ago, but it felt as if they had been lovers forever. And then, each time felt new.

Inuyasha would begin tenderly, kissing her cheeks, eyelids, then lips. When Kagome returned his kiss and reached inside his robes to caress his flat-muscled chest, he would make hungry whimpering sounds and press against her until she moved a slender-fingered hand between his legs to sample his hardness. That would encourage him to lift her blouse and bra to embrace the full roundness of her young, firm breasts. As he'd brush his thumbs across her nipples, her eyes would close and her head drop back, and Inuyasha would groan with pleasure.

Soon, Kagome would find herself overwhelmed by her inu's desire, as he licked every inch of her beautiful body. What he lacked in experience, he made up for in determination, and from the first time they mated, she knew bliss. She came with Inuyasha's name on her lips and love in her soul.

Next, Kagome would move to take Inuyasha's shaft in her hand, then bring her mouth to sample the clear drops of liquid desire that beaded at the blushing pink head. She would lap from base to tip in wide soft passes, then suck him sweetly until the pleasure of her oral gift brought him to climax. Though the sudden burst and howl frightened her at first, his taste was ambrosia and the awareness that she could bring him such delight made her bold…and greedy.

When at last their bodies locked in intercourse, they surrendered so entirely to one another that they did not know where one began and the other ended. The years apart vanished when they found ecstasy together with Inuyasha hilted inside her.

But now they relaxed, Inuyasha caressing and Kagome easy in his arms. Yet, she could tell he wanted something. "Please, Inuyasha, tell me," she encouraged.

He sighed and began. "Y'ever wonder why a hot spring always appears just after we finish? It's like we're characters in some fairytale and somebody's making this up as it goes along. Like bringing us together, separating us for years, reuniting us—and always making sure there's a hot spring to clean up in afterwards. Y'ever wonder about that?"

Kagome smiled knowingly. "Oh, Inuyasha. Next thing you'll be telling me that whenever the word 'Owari' appears on the ground when we go to sleep that someone is drawing it with a giant brush and ink!"


	2. Bad Puppy

Salome Wilde, 2008

Author's Note: Originally written for the LJ community "inukagathon" for its "spank" prompt. Short but sweet little adult consensual naughtiness.

Bad Puppy

"Who's a bad puppy?" Kagome cooed, lips pursed as if for a kiss. She stopped advancing toward the cowering hanyou and stood before him, skirt blowing gently in the breeze.

"Cut it out, Kagome!" Inuyasha barked, taking another step back, cock hardening despite his determination not to get aroused. Just this once, let his willpower hold.

"Is that what you want, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, shaking her head minutely, rubbing her soft hands together. "What you _really_ want?"

"Damn it, I said cut it out!" he growled, narrowing his eyes.

Kagome smiled warmly, encouragingly. "It's ok, Inuyasha. I won't force you," she replied, her words a smooth caress.

"Of course not, stupid girl. You couldn't force me even if you wanted to," Inuyasha scoffed, his palms beginning to sweat. "Unless you cheated and made me sit," he taunted.

"Oh, I wouldn't," Kagome purred. "Not when my puppy needs me so badly." She took a tiny step toward Inuyasha and watched a bead of perspiration slowly trickle down his jawline. She licked her lips, recalling the salt taste from past experience.

Inuyasha jeered, his staccato "Keh!" unconvincing and pathetic even to his own ears as he watched Kagome's tongue run delicately over her top lip. His cock jumped.

Shifting her gaze to the obvious bulge in his loose hakama, Kagome felt wetness begin to pool between her legs. The anticipation was as good as the experience. "See how much _little 'Yasha_ needs me?" she teased with earnest tone.

At that, Inuyasha whimpered, knowing she could not help but hear. He hated himself for being so weak, so predictable. Damn it, he wanted it…wanted her…her hands on him… just the way she said. "Fuck, Kagome," he whispered, taking a halting step toward her, head bowed.

"Come to Kagome," she beckoned, kneeling then sitting in the tall grass and pressing back onto her heels. She patted her lap. "Come to Kagome like the bad puppy you are."

He could not stop his feet from moving forward, stop his hands from loosening his hakama, stop his knees from bending or his body from draping itself over the miko's soft thighs. His cock pressed into her pale flesh through his hakama, and he groaned with pleasure.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she crooned, pressing her thighs together to feel her own arousal bloom, "how beautiful you are."

He blushed furiously from his undignified position, and balled his hands into fists as she gently pulled the back of his hakama down to bare his small, pale ass.

Kagome rubbed her palms across his heart-shaped bottom, enjoying the way he tightened his muscles in expectation of rougher treatment. "Relax, my Inuyasha…and say what I need to hear."

"K-Kagome," Inuyasha stuttered, "please don't…make me…"

"I won't," Kagome quietly soothed. "You know I won't make you do or say anything you don't want to." Her hands began to knead his perfect, little cheeks.

He moaned loudly, rocking his cock into her lap then his ass into her hands without even meaning to. "Fuuuck…"

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome prompted, removing her eager hands and sitting very still, the picture of self-control.

"Please, Kagome," Inuyasha whined, his ears going flat to his head.

"Say it for Kagome," she coaxed, her voice a tender confection.

Inuyasha was silent. His cock throbbed. The air stirred across his bare buttocks. He smelled Kagome's excitement. "I…I…I am your bad puppy, Kagome. Punish your bad puppy?" He swallowed hard, every inch of him both humiliated and roused. "Please?" he forced himself to add.

Kagome sighed with both satisfaction and need. "Of course, my Inuyasha," she replied, raising her arm high for the first smack.


	3. If Wishes Were Horses, Kagome Would Ride

Author's Note: Humor!fic oneshot written for the LJ inukags community "At First Tweak." Thanks to TalonSage for titular inspiration.

If Wishes Were Horses, Kagome Would Ride

The reality of it was overwhelming.

Naraku was gone. Forever. Kikyo was, once again, dust. Shippo had found a fox demon family to adopt him. Even more spectacularly, Sango and Miroku were engaged; he would be her one-and-only pervert forever more.

But all of that was nothing in the face of this.

The wedding was beautiful, humble yet sumptuous, everything she had ever dreamed it would be. She wore white—deservedly so—and he was so handsome in his tux. His hair, braided down his back, shone in the sunshine for their outdoor ceremony before the Goshinboku that bound their destinies before she was even born. Her mother's smile as she said her vows could not have been more radiant. Grandpa cried. Sota stood proudly at Inuyasha's side, since Miroku could not be there. But they would have a ceremony in the past, too. And they would live together in both times, and in between worlds: at home in each others' hearts no matter where they were.

Now she lay in her husband's arms, her every dream fulfilled, safe and secure, both loving and beloved, at last a woman.

Yet, she was dissatisfied. There was a flaw in the perfect jewel that was her life. She had scarcely dared to dream this day would come. She had hoped and prayed and worked for it with every fiber of her being. And then _this_.

She looked at the sleeping form of her precious lifemate, gazing again between his lean muscled thighs at the one reality she could not change. That miniscule appendage. She sighed. All the wishing in the world wasn't going to change it. She lay back down, knowing with tragic finality that she was finally, inescapably an adult.


	4. Shippo and the Ribbons

Author's Note: Written for LJ comm "At First Tweak." The prompt was "ribbon." /ridiculously wolfy grin/ (Enjoy my first ever InuKag fic!)

Shippo and the Ribbons

Why the hell can Inuyasha not keep a secret? I mean, heaven knows I love the insatiable, impetuous mutt, and everyone's going to find out sooner or later, but come on. We've worked hard to keep up the innocent routine. We're actually really good at the fake-out. We do just-friends, comrades-in-shard-hunting, bickering siblings, even jealous almost-boyfriend/girlfriend. The fighting stuff we really like, actually. Just like Miroku enjoys that slap on the face, Inuyasha and I enjoy our arguments, retreating to separate corners and glaring at each other across the campsite, and all those "sit" commands so I can go lick his bruises later in secret. I do wonder if the pleasure will be as good once everyone knows we've been getting it on for the better part of six months, but I'll enjoy the shocked disgust they'll all show us before they wish us all the happiness in the world. Which we deserve, of course. Especially after all the Kikyo crap I've put up with.

I'd never have predicted it'd be Shippo who'd signal the end of the era, though. I mean, it's Inuyasha's fault for talking to Miroku about stuff loud enough for the kitsune to hear. And we're all guilty of talking too much and too loudly in front of Shippo. He's so cute and cuddly with that squeaky voice that it's easy to forget he's older than me in actual life-on-the-planet years. Not to mention, of course, that being "raised" by a teenage girl from the future, a perverted monk, a demon slayer with guilt issues and a mean right hook, a half-demon with no patience for kids, and a nekomata brings its own set of complications to an orphan kid's life.

Anyhow, this morning, while everyone else was out chasing saimyosho, out of nowhere, he asks, "Can I see the ribbons Inuyasha gave you?"

I say, "Ribbons? What ribbons?" having no clue what he's talking about but also kind of getting excited thinking that maybe Inuyasha's got a present for me. I know he gets up to all kinds of stuff when he comes down the well after me, but shopping and gift-giving aren't really his thing—unless you consider tit-hickeys "gifts."

Shippo, face lit up with little-kid-knows-a-secret eyes, says, "But I heard Inuyasha telling Miroku about how he'd covered your back with ribbons last night and how much you liked it…"

Well, my whole face burns cherry-red as I flash to last night: me up against a tree, bent over at the waist, wearing only my thong with "Friday" embroidered on it, and Inuyasha behind, pumping his fingers into me with deliciously demonic speed and jerking himself with his other hand while talking about what he's about to do and calling me every dirty, delicious name in the book, until he lets go all over my lower back. I feel the hot ribbons of his cum cover me, and I know how he just loves to watch it spurt out then lick it up like the beautiful, wild dog he is.

I clear my throat. And lie. "Oh, yeah, _those_ ribbons. They were…uh…magic happiness ribbons."

Shippo's eyes get even bigger, if that's possible, and he repeats what I just said in an awed whisper: "Magic happiness ribbons?"

"Yeah, you give them to someone…and it makes you feel so good it's…like magic…"

"Do you think Inuyasha can give _me_ some?"

"Uh, no, I don't think that'd be such a great idea." He looks like he's going to cry, so I keep talking, sticking my foot further down my throat with every word. "I'm sure someone will give you magic happiness ribbons someday, Shippo." I stop. What I'm actually saying hits me, and it takes all my self-control not to laugh. This is insane, and I suddenly find new respect for my mother.

I pick up the little kitsune and hold him in my arms. "How about if we go have some ramen, just you and me? We won't even tell Inuyasha."

"Really?" he beams. "Just you and me?"

"You bet, kiddo," I say, ruffling his hair, knowing that tonight "Spank the Hanyo" is not going to be just a game.


	5. Foodgames

Author's Note: A wee follow-up to the Ribbons.

Foodgames

Bouncing along in the basket on Kagome's bicycle one sunny Feudal morning, Shippou plastered courage atop hurt feelings and whined, "Kagome, why don't I get to play foodgames with you and Inuyasha?"

"_Foodgames?_" Kagome repeated, her head swimming as it always did when Shippou hurled a question her way that she had not the least bit of context for.

"Yeah, the foodgames you and Inuyasha play."

She remained unenlightened, and labored strenuously to tune out the shrill tone and focus on content. This effort was made easier by Shippou's incredibly poofy tail. Admiring the little fluff definitely went a long way in ignoring his insecure neediness; but she was tired, the road was bumpy, and she had to keep her senses peeled for jewel shards. In other words, a headache loomed. "What 'foodgames' do we play without you, Shippou-chan?" she asked, far more brightly than she felt.

"You know!" he insisted, pouting and folding his little arms across his chest. (His tail plumped even more when he got angry, Kagome noted, and thereby kept the head pain at bay another moment.) "I heard Inuyasha last night. He said 'Let's play hide the sausage' again. Can't I play too?"

Kagome's mouth dropped open but no words formed. Miroku and Sango were thankfully out of earshot on Kirara's back, but Inuyasha, only a few gliding steps ahead, indulged himself in an audible snicker.

Grateful for the target, Kagome gave a mighty "SIT!", then steered gracefully around the hanyou as he plummeted earthward.


	6. A Flawed Monk's Meditation

Author's Note: I wanted to depict InuKags from another character's perspective. This one's kinda serious and a bit on the pseudo-Buddhist side! Originally written for the LJ Comm "FirstTweak." Took 2nd place!

A Flawed Monk's Meditation

There are so many ways to fill the moments of our lives, the days, months, and years. I meditate on this often, the realities and illusions of choice, the fantasy of the busy mind, the truth of emptiness. I know myself well enough to recognize that I lack adequate discipline to embrace the total acceptance of nothingness, and I can only blame so much on my misspent youth, the abuses of women and drink, and a family curse. To be sure, I blame plenty on them, as suits my temperament; for the rest, I do the best I can.

_Kagome uses the power of the subjugation beads to punish Inuyasha for some rash act, then runs to his side to comfort him. _

When a true meditative state eludes me, and I simultaneously escape the need for self-pity or other forms of navel-gazing, I turn my inner sight to him…to them. Inuyasha, the hanyou who would be youkai who would, in the end, be loved; and Kagome, the mortal who would be miko who would, in the end, be loved by the hanyou. Together, though they cannot yet see it, I believe they form a faultless circle, an unending embrace. Its core is, in its way, my pursuit.

_In battle, Inuyasha calls Kagome's name while she calls his simultaneously; each is less afraid to die than to see the other harmed._

Such a state of flawlessness cannot be seen directly, nor can it be forced or coaxed for my observance. When I tease them, urging each to admit feelings for the other? These are unworthy, selfish moments. I recognize them as such even as I engage in them. By wishing to see more, I see less. If I simply let go my self-interest and see without seeing, I know I am far more likely to be granted glimpses of truth. But I am an impatient, flawed man.

_Running through the forest, Kagome rides on Inuyasha's back, the pace of their breathing matched, their hearts beating as one._

Do I deceive myself that meditating upon such moments will bring me closer to selflessness, to that state of emptiness for which I am meant to strive? Am I as deluded and lonely as I have always been? Perhaps. But I cannot believe I am not the better for this awareness, whether it is higher insight or merely an enlightened form of voyeurism.


	7. Jealous Beat

Author's Note: Originally written for LJ comm First Tweak's "drum" prompt. I just couldn't resist. Placed second ^_^

Jealous Beat

Kagome was too shocked to react. In the middle of the little village concert, performed in honor of their dispatching a terrorizing moth demon, Inuyasha had grabbed her and carried her off. She had been leaning over, whispering to Miroku about the beauty of the bamboo flute, then suddenly she was airborne. As the hanyou sped away with her in his tight grasp, Kagome watched Sango reach out to her then decide otherwise. Miroku simply shook his head with a smile. And Shippo slept, head resting on Kirara's furred side.

When they reached the forest beyond the village, Kagome was at last released. She could have commanded him to "sit" at any time, but that would likely have resulted in as many bumps and bruises to her as to him. Now she would not hesitate to unleash her anger. "Inuyasha, what on earth do you think you're doing?" she yelled, poking her finger in his face.

"Didn't like it," he grumbled, taking her into his arms. "We can make better music." He grinned broadly, fangs glistening in the moonlight.

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome whispered with a blush and a tone of indulgent exasperation. "Honestly." She closed her eyes and let her lips part in expectation of a kiss.

Instead, she found herself suddenly flipped over her hanyou's knee, skirt hiked above her hips and panties tugged down. She gasped as he began to spank a one-two-three rhythm on her backside.

"Ka-Go-Me! Ka-Go-Me!" he chanted as he spanked.

"Inuyasha!" she squealed.

"Stay a-way!" he continued, smacking harder. "Stay a-way!"

"What?" she squeaked.

"From the monk!" he crescendoed, making the forest ring.

Her bottom and her pride were both sore, but she could not resist breaking out into rich laughter as the jealous fool released her. "And now the finale!" she chimed. "SIT!"


	8. Kaze no Kaori 風の香り, Wind Scent

**Author's Note:** G rated ficlet. The cold autumn wind has a powerful effect on Inuyasha. Post-canon Angst with a WAFF Chaser. (Fujin is the Japanese god of the wind.) Originally written for IK LJ comm **AtFirstTweak**'s "wind" prompt with 300 word limit; placed second! yay!

Kaze no Kaori (風の香り, Wind Scent)

There was no question but that Inuyasha was happy, his life rich in both contentment and purpose. He had a lifemate who gave love and devotion without end, inviting him to return that commitment without hesitation. He had purpose in keeping both his adopted village and those of others safe from wandering youkai, his trusted companion Miroku at his side. And he and Kagome had even borne a child, the precious product of their insoluble bond, a hanyou babe who would forever be cherished, free to blossom within the company of loved ones who would treasure and spoil her as he had never been. So full a life buoyed Inuyasha well against times of sorrow.

Yet sorrow still followed the inuhanyou, as it will those who have lived lives of alienation and struggle. Each autumn, as the great Fujin sent the first gusts from the north to warn of winter's imminent return, Inuyasha breathed the aura of loss in the air. Though he could envision his mother and father long reunited in the afterlife and knew Kikyou was at last at peace, sadness over their departed souls still came to him unbidden in the fall blast, chilling him and stinging his bright golden eyes.

"Why is Papa sleeping in his tree tonight, Mama?" asked the little hanyou girl with a yawn.

"Hush and rest now," replied Kagome, tucking her under the thick quilt. There was no easy answer to give a small child.

When her young one was at last asleep, Kagome rose and peeked through a crack in the door. She sighed in sympathy as she glanced up at her beloved, face to the wind, tears glistening on his pale cheeks. "Mourn as you must, then return to us," she whispered, her words carried aloft in the night breeze.


	9. I've Always Had Nightmares

**Author's Note**: A post-manga giftfic for **Knittingknots **and entry at LJ comm **FirstTweak** for its "Dream" prompt.

I've Always Had Nightmares

The lesser demons and undead ran, crawled, leapt, and flew at him in an unending swarm. Red eyes and gold, snakes and dragons, skulls and fur: no sooner would ten be dispatched by the vicious accuracy of his claws than twenty more would take their place. They screamed, hissed, growled, cried. He roared his battlecry. And he would not stop until Kagome was safe.

He could no longer hear her calling his name, if she still was. He sensed her warmth behind him, smelled her fear, yet he also felt her confidence in him, driving him on as more and more beasts from the underworld assailed him. Fang and claw, fire and bone: he wondered if perhaps there truly was no end to the horde. He heard Naraku's laugh echoing like thunder in the distance and redoubled his efforts.

Though none were a match for him, in time his strength waned. Kagome remained unscathed but first one then another made their mark upon him, scratches, bites, burns. The smell of blood assailed him like a new adversary; his own blood pounded in his ears. He could scarcely breathe.

He lashed out, voice hoarse.

His muscles ached.

The mass was closing in.

Naraku cackled in triumph.

Kagome reached out and pressed his shoulder. "Inuyasha?" she said softly, kissing his neck.

The inuhanyou startled awake. "It's all right," he muttered, automatically.

"I know, love," she whispered back. The dreams came less and less frequently now, but they still came. She didn't ask him any more what they were about, for they were always some variant of the same. Overwhelmed, no escape, the need to protect her. She could not stop them, anymore than she could stop her own. It was the price of all they had been through together, and together they helped each other now.

Inuyasha sat up, wiped the sweat from his brow. "I hate it," he grumbled through gritted teeth. He wanted to rise, fly, escape. But it was his night-dreaming mind he wanted to flee, not his life. "Kagome."

She nodded in the darkness of their firelit home and took his hand. "You always kept me safe. And you let me protect you, too." In his dreams, the latter was always forgotten. Kagome understood. In her dreams, she often watched him falter, and fall. And it was always her fault.

"It hurts," Inuyasha whispered.

"Yes," Kagome whispered back and brought his hand to her lips to kiss.

"I've always had nightmares," he continued, watching the flames dance in the cookpit.

She swallowed. The same was not true for her. Her young life had been superficial, pleasant, typical. At least that was how she saw it in retrospect. "I love you as you are."

"I love you, too." He squeezed her hand. "Wanna wake the baby?" he asked.

She could feel his grin and the glow in his golden eyes before they were even upon her. His kiss was sweet and sudden. "Yeah, let's," she said with a laugh.


	10. The Gift of Control

Author's Note: Originally written for **Roxotaku**as an LJ comm **Inuholidays** giftfic. A post-manga marriage fic with youkai!Inuyasha. Not my usual fare but I hope it pleases!

The Gift of Control

Kagome shivered lightly, watching spellbound as Inuyasha bared himself for her by the glow of the small cookfire. It was far from the first time her new husband had undressed while she watched. And she adored it, each and every time. The way his muscles flexed, the sheen of his hairless chest and toned stomach, the hungry look in his eyes: Inuyasha was irresistibility personified for her. He always disrobed the same way, too, first the robe, shrugged from his shoulders, then the haori. He'd pause to ask her how she liked what she saw, a confidence in him that stemmed from their hard-won love, struggle together and apart to build a relationship that would stand the test of time. He'd toss his hair the way she adored, just standing there, white-maned perfection. And he'd flick his ears to make her smile. Could anything be more beautiful than Kagome's smile? Perhaps only that of Inuyasha himself, broad and fanged and entirely hers.

Soon, she'd be begging him to take down his hakama, for his erection was obvious even with their loose, baggy fit. This time, he made her beg "please" then "please" once more before at last he began to shimmy out of them, making her giggle as his cock bounced and he turned away to show his tight perfect ass. "My Inuyasha," Kagome breathed at the sight of him, aroused at what she knew was coming soon, delighted at his comfort and ease in his body. "Come and kiss me," she murmured, dizzy with longing and wondering, as she often did, whether he gave off some sort of magical dog hormone that kept her wet and wanting whenever he was near. Sango laughed it off when she mentioned her suspicion, but Miroku didn't. There was magic indeed in Inuyasha, that much they all agreed.

Inuyasha kept out of Kagome's loving reach this night, however. He'd been away for almost a week, having traveled to a monastery he had been frequenting over the past half year to gain control over his youkai energy. While Kagome had been back in her time after Naraku's destruction, completing the education Inuyasha still did not think she needed—especially because it had kept her from him so long, he had experienced great flaring of his youkai. He took himself away from his friends whenever he felt the violence coming upon him, and the outbursts came more and more frequently. When Kagome returned, he worried for her safety, but her presence generally calmed him, and he could always retreat to Kouga's cave if he feared he would harm her at all. Kouga had turned out to be quite the ally for such moments, able always to lock him away or even fight him to release some of the pent-up frustration while Kagome was gone. And when she returned and made clear her choice of Inuyasha for a mate, Kouga protected her from his youkai aggression, for though he accepted Inuyasha and Kagome's love, he still had feelings for the miko. Beating Inuyasha while he was red-eyed and dangerous soothed his bruised ego delightfully.

Miroku, however, advised a more rational solution. He knew of a monastery in which the head monk had sympathy for hanyou, especially those, like Inuyasha, who had periods where there was loss of control. Though the monk would not tell all of his history, it seemed his brother had loved a hanyou female in his youth, a beautiful ookami-human blend. One terrible night, she had lost control of her youkai energy and had killed her lover. Rather than destroying her, however, the monk took her in and vowed to help her control her brutal side. With the aid of the writing of ancients, training in meditation, and the aid of the kamis, the monk had been successful with the ookami hanyou, who eventually learned to forgive herself for her horrible misdeed and mated with another human, with whom she gave birth to a son, named for the monk's brother.

To this monk Miroku guided Inuyasha, with Kagome's blessing. Though she hated to be parted from her one true love, she recognized the importance of his gaining control over his youkai side, which he kept from her but was clearly roused into even greater viciousness by her time away.

He had spoken little of his most recent trip when he arrived home at sunset. And the sight of him filled Kagome with such pleasure after their several days apart that he had only time to hastily bathe in the nearby river as she cooked their evening meal before intimacy was so necessary that their very hut sang with their blended desire. Of course, Inuyasha had redressed himself fully, for his little ritual of striptease must not be neglected.

Now he was bare before her in the fire's glow, and tantalizingly out of reach. "You are such a tease!" Kagome protested.

"I have a special gift for you tonight, my pretty wife," Inuyasha said with a small, mysterious smile Kagome had not seen on his face before.

"A gift?" whispered Kagome, for she adored gifts, though she could not see where he could be keeping it.

"Watch," he commanded, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were red coals, and the stripes of his father's heritage shone on his cheeks. His fangs grew and his voice roughened. "Kagome," he breathed.

Kagome gasped and cowered, for she was afraid. For Inuyasha to suddenly unleash his youkai this way was not only unexpected but terrifying. The miko's skills she had surged inside her, urging her to protect herself, to attack if necessary. But she had no arrows at hand, nor would she use them against her mate, even this side of him. "Inuyasha!" she cried, scrambling back against the wall.

"Don't be afraid," Inuyasha said with a calm that froze Kagome where she crouched. "Let your senses guide you. Let your heart know you are safe."

The words and the tone were so unfamiliar, and yet something poured from within that let Kagome know she could trust him. He looked dangerous yet did not act so. He was beautiful still, and as she watched him breathe, she found her heart rate slow again to match his. What magic was this? "Inuyasha," she said again, more softly, a plea.

Inuyasha came to her then, hand extended, claws long and sharp but palm up, welcoming. "I am in control of my energy, I swear it, Kagome. Trust me."

Those words. How could she do anything but trust him, anything but take his hand and rise into his arms? Strong, loving arms that were rough in their possession, but not more than she could enjoy.

In an instant, Inuyasha had her kimono neatly sliced open and dropping to the floor. She gasped again, but there was no longer fear. Her pulse quickened with excitement, and Inuyasha used his enhanced senses to read her desires even more fully than usual and took the opportunity to sling her over his shoulder and squeeze and fondle her pretty behind as she squirmed. "I smell your need," the crimson-eyed beast proclaimed, ravenous with yearning to fill her with the hardness between his legs that, even now, Kagome's slender calf was carelessly brushing.

Light-headed and recognizing within herself a craving she has long suppressed, Kagome squealed as Inuyasha tossed her onto their sleeping mat and covered her swiftly with his body. He nuzzled her neck and growled possessively, then licked her throat and chest. The edges of fear did not leave her, but she opened to awareness of her attraction to the wildness that has always been a part of her Inuyasha, a feral side that frightened yet drew her. Now she was facing it, but with recognition deep inside that she was safe. The beast that now laved first one breast then the other, pausing to suck and nip with dangerous fangs that he kept just enough in check not to truly hurt her, was her husband, her Inuyasha. She moaned and tangled her hands in his thick white hair and pulled him to her.

He bit and suckled her full breasts, throat, shoulders, keeping on all fours, cock dripping its wet need between her parted thighs. He watched her head drop back, listened to her sweet moans with ears more sensitive and eyes sharper than in his hanyou state. Just as the monk said, his youkai could be controlled and yet retain its unique powers. He knew routing his aggression into sexual hunger was the direction for him, and the monk laughed at his choice. A common one for those he aided, apparently, for there were more than Inuyasha suspected who shared his condition. Less isolated and determined to be the mate Kagome deserved, Inuyasha labored hard to gain the control he was now using to drive the raven-haired beauty beneath him wild with desire. He kneed her legs apart forcefully and received another gasp in response. Oh yes. She wanted this. "Are you ready to be claimed by your inuyoukai master, my bitch?" he snarled, his grin wide and lascivious.

Kagome groaned and tried to find words. She wondered if it was a dream come true if one wasn't even fully aware something truly was a dream… "Take me," she at last managed to force from her lips, and she felt the instant response of his weight upon her and his cock force its way inside.

To say that both were wet and wanting would be such gross understatement as to be unnecessary. And yet, as the youkai claimed his precious mate, there was a perfect abandon of which fantasy is made. Relentlessly, Inuyasha pumped his cock—thicker and more sensitive than he'd ever felt it—into his willing bitch. And Kagome wrapped her legs tightly around his slender, powerful hips as she yielded to his pounding rhythm. "Inuyasha," she whispered, begging for more. "Kagome," he snarled in answer.

Their sweating bodies were perfectly matched—hard and soft, arching and meeting each other with each thrust. Inuyasha's fangs pinning her throat then releasing her to fuse their mouths in a fiercely possessive kiss.

As both hurtled toward a climax more desperate and beautiful than either had ever known, two neighbors snickered in the quiet of their hut. "My, their reunion is rather…loud," Sango giggled, reaching for the teapot to fill her empty cup.

"It seems Inuyasha has at last conquered his youkai," Miroku opined, reclining beside his wife.

"And Kagome is the beneficiary," chimed Sango.

The monk reached for Sango's plump posterior. "I know a thing or two about channeling aggressive energy, you know."

Sango glanced briefly at their sleeping babes then pressed her bottom back into her hentai husband's grip. "Show me what you've got, my wild beast."

-end-


	11. She Watched for the Signs: Tanka

Author's Note: A post-manga tanka (poetry) sequence with the theme of "Snow" and inspired by the poetry of **KnittingKnots**.

She Watched for the Signs: A Tanka Sequence

She watched for the signs  
Traces of the familiar  
Red in the whiteness  
Blanketed in winter's pelt  
Icy landscape troubling thoughts

Sudden dense snowfall  
Beautiful and soft it came  
Hushed and dampening  
Then rose into an icestorm  
Sharp and biting, harsh and long

Vain imaginings  
She held him close in her thoughts  
Night moon occluded  
Other senses would guide him  
Home into her waiting arms

Fire's light burning low  
Sleep beckoned but could not hold  
Sipping tea she paced  
Bargaining with herself yet  
She'd peek once more then refrain

_Come, red robes on white  
Come, golden eyes in the dark  
Pierce the blinding gale  
Your mate awaits you, longing  
Heart true and arms wide outspread_

At last she spied him  
That crimson and shining gold  
Such tiny brightness  
Vaulting through the storm he came  
Blurred beacon of life's bounty

Crushed in urgent arms  
Neither spoke nor found the need  
Reunion in snow  
Swiftly nature's harshness turned  
No longer could it reach them


	12. Wet: A Tanka Sequence

Author's Note: A post-manga tanka (poetry) sequence written for LJ Comm FirstTweak and **KnittingKnots**.

Wet: A Tanka Sequence

The bright yellow sun  
Makes it too hot for working  
You call me lazy  
But stop complaining at once  
When my arms twine around you

You fuss and fidget  
But stay close within my grasp  
I whine in your ear  
How's a guy supposed to work  
With all that beauty in reach?

As I wrap you tight  
Press into you from behind  
You feel my stiffness  
Once a dog always a dog  
You laugh low and toss your head

Come away my wife  
Gardening can wait for now  
I have songs to sing  
Covering you with kisses  
And filling you with my need

But I am dismissed  
By a source more cruel than you  
Our pup crawls over  
Her golden eyes are sunshine  
She points at Daddy's nuzzling

You wriggle from me  
Lift our wondrous little girl  
Talk of ev'ning meal  
I confess I'm outnumbered  
The river offers relief

Dizzy dazzling sun  
Overheated wanderer  
Splashing in cool clear water  
I groan and scold my hardness  
Later on if we're lucky


	13. Standoff

Standoff

It was a standoff. Perhaps their finest to date, an observer might opine, if asked. But no one was asking. In fact, no one was speaking at all. It was indeed so still at the little campsite as the sun set that Shippo wondered whether anyone of the group was even breathing.

Kagome sat, back rod-straight, arms folded tightly across her chest. Her eyes squinted as if death rays from some bad science fiction film could shoot out of them at any moment. Her lips were set in something an amateur might call a pout but her jaw was set far too tightly for such a description to be truly accurate. Her legs were crossed and Miroku lamented the fact that somehow that magical little green cloth she wore somehow still covered her panties. Certainly, he wasn't going to make any active effort to peek, even should something pink and lacy be easily visible. An angry Kagome was not to be trifled with.

Inuyasha's posture was no less upright, no less tense, no less immobile. He was the mirror image of Kagome, only inches from her body yet facing away and, Sango knew, entirely unwilling to budge either physically or strategically. His nostrils flared, his fangs showed, and his claws dug into his arms in their tight-folded position across his chest. There was no question the hanyou was virile. Sango couldn't help but enjoy the ripe scent of his hostility, even as she was glad not to have it aimed in her direction. An angry Inuyasha was not to be trifled with.

Shippo shivered with impotent rage. He hadn't the power to stop his companions from their squabbles, and he grew fearful just thinking about what would happen to him should he decide to intervene. Though he wanted to tell them both to grow up, remembered lumps on his head from the one and withering glances from the other reminded him that the angry twosome was not to be trifled with.

With such thoughts in mind, the kitsune quickly moved to hide behind Kirara, whose instincts quickly bid her burst into full nekomata form, though her reasoning mind knew there was no true danger. The fox demon's little fists clenched into her fur, and she was glad to have even the illusion of an excuse for her protective stance. She did not fear the pair, but creatures with human blood could be wild and irrational and were not to be trifled with.

Only Sesshoumaru found cause to smirk…or curve his upper lip that tiny fraction that was as close to such an expression as the inuyoukai ever got. He looked down from the cliff's edge upon the little party, his keen eyes taking in the absurd but familiar sight of his childish bastard brother and the petulant young miko in their silent standoff.

"What is it, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked in her high, curious voice, peeking from behind his leg. "Danger?"

"Yes," replied Sesshoumaru, on whim, inspired by Rin's innocent question. He set his booted foot to a nearby boulder and pushed it neatly over the ledge on which he perched. Rin gasped as the rock plummeted earthward, heading directly for the little campsite. Sesshoumaru's mouth curved more widely, despite his preference for self-control. What were a younger brother and his chosen bitch for, if not to be trifled with?


	14. Ballad of the New Moon

**Author's Note**: Decided to try a tight six-line ballad form. Every other line rhymes and meter is 8/6/8/6/8/6 (syllables per line). To make myself even crazier, the first three stanzas use a unified "b" rhyme (ends of 2nd, 4th, and 6th line) and so do the last three; then the 4th and 6th stanzas use a unified "a" rhyme (1st, 3rd, and 5th lines).

ETA: Edited for teh dumb. As 2White Flame16 humorously said, "o.o But Inuyasha is human on the night of the new moon, not the full moon. He  
ain't a werewolf..." LOLOLOL. Fixed it.

**Ballad of the New Moon**

**18 April 2010  
**

A young girl sat by fire's light

And stirred the embers so,

Her goal to make the evening bright

To chase away her woe,

For as no moon rose on this night

It was her true love's foe.

- -

Bright and full when it was round

She sorely missed its glow,

The white-maned boy the darkness found

His weaker side to show,

For though in strength he did abound

The new moon laid him low.

- -

"My love don't fret," the sweet girl sang

To try to make pain go,

The boy just let his black head hang

And shook it to and fro,

He'd neither claw nor sharpened fang

Himself to truly know.

- -

The girl had trod this road before

For several patient years,

Her mate, her love she did adore

And so when came his tears,

It chilled her to the very core

That he still held such fears.

- -

The girl had trained and fought and bled

Then home to make arrears,

Returned when doubt was fully shed

Oh how fate's arrow veers!

Her one true love she claimed and wed--

Still sadness interferes.

- -

"I love you, 'Yasha, through and through,

And when the new moon nears,

Love is love and just as true

However one appears.

I love the very heart of you,

And not just furry ears."

- -

"Oh, damn the moon, and damn the dread,"

His words they flew like spears,

She grasped his hand and worry fled

So clouded vision clears,

And boldly brought their bliss to bed

Like righteous pioneers.


	15. Voyeur

Author's Note: Placed first for LJ Community **iyissekiwa**'s "peak" prompt. \o/

**Voyeur**

Sesshoumaru stood on the high cliff's edge, hair windswept and heavy fur billowing behind him. Though he was himself a breathtaking sight, it was his bastard brother below who was the greater spectacle at the moment.

The raven-haired wench was offering her paltry favors to the unworthy mongrel, and Inuyasha was lapping it up, spellbound and greedy. Unsurprising that she would behave so wantonly, mused Sesshoumaru; predictable that his puerile brother would fall prey to her wiles.

The hanyou's face was contorted now, though he had barely sampled her meager bounty. His eyes squeezed shut and his head tipped back. The Lord of the West watched him teeter on the edge of his weak-blooded need.

"Inuyasha!" squealed the Miko, desperately, as Inuyasha released, dousing her.

Sesshoumaru watched the pathetic pup's cheeks redden as he wiped his nose and blurted, "It's your own fault, Kagome: too much pepper in the ramen!"


	16. Ode on a Hungry Hanyou

**Author's Note: **A little poem made of rhymed (aka "heroic") couplets (iambic pentameter, ten syllables per line, each pair of lines rhymes) for LJ Comm **Iyissekiwa**'s poetry prompts. I enjoyed using this lofty poetic form to capture a profoundly superficial moment.**  
**

**Ode on a Hungry Hanyou**

Behold the fate temptation leaves for me  
The yellow bag I cannot help but see  
O how its holdings summon me to dine  
A poor and wretched beast of drool and whine.  
The others wash their clothes or gather wood  
And left alone I'm poor at being good.  
I glance to left and right and left again  
I am alone, I grab the bag and then  
I sprint into the woods and climb up high  
So none will know my crime except the sky  
I tug and pull to open up my prize  
I grunt and growl, my efforts it defies  
I'll get it open soon and then I'll feast  
The ninja snacks and ramen at the least!  
At last the buckles and the tie give way  
Yes, Inuyasha's feast will be today!  
But wait, I hear a clamoring below--  
It's Kagome, she's taking out her bow!  
And Shippo's right beside her crying foul  
I answer him with fang and fearsome growl  
But Kagome shouts her command to SIT  
I tumble from the tree and bark out "Shit!"  
I snarl and tell the wench it was just play  
I didn't want her dumb food anyway.  
She takes the bag and leaves me crushed and flat  
And Shippo skips away, the little brat  
Now he will get to taste the ninja snack  
For me a mouth of dirt and aching back.


	17. From the Smallest of Insights

**Author's Note**: Written for Eternal Destiny's "...And I was Born For Her" contest. Was fun to make Inuyasha actually use his brain, grow, and fall into fluffy happily ever after!

**From the Smallest of Insights, Inuyasha Writes**

_My Dearest Kagome,_

_At Kaede's encouragement and with Miroku's patient guidance, I have been writing and rewriting my thoughts on scroll since soon after you returned to your time. Exploring my feelings and putting them into words that no one need see was the best way I found to keep hope in my heart. I wrote and I read what I wrote. I raged and calmed. I pondered and guessed at life's meanings and fought for words to express what I felt. _

_Across years that were both the blink of an eye and an eternity, I have considered in words at first simple and now a perhaps bit more sophisticated the meaning of all I have lived through and all that kept me living on without you, waiting. Now, as we embark on a future together more bright than even my most powerful dreams, I offer you the results of my musings as a gift on our marital night. _

_Writing my thoughts has kept me alive in your absence, Kagome—sometimes quite literally. I hope my love and devotion are as plain to you in every word as they are to me._

_Forever,_

_Your Inuyasha_

I've never really known how to distinguish the smallest of insights from the most profound. Perhaps I never will. But Kagome was born to meet me…and I was born for her. That much I know.

Once there was a jewel I pinned all my hopes and dreams on—tiny dreams, epic dreams—dreams to be one thing or another: fully human or fully youkai. Some days, I didn't care which. I just wanted to be whole. There was a oneness I coveted to mend and mask the rend that was my entire hanyou existence. My mixed blood I read as a curse—or allowed others to read and reflect back as such into triply blind eyes: eyes of amber, crimson, and earth.

Kikyou had eyes that did not change, she was whole, perfect to me, and she held and protected that jewel. With her one vision, could she protect me as well? We both misunderstood so much, I think, and my quest for oneness eventually turned to a shattering of lives, of souls, of generations of existence. I lost Kikyou, I lost years. And yet, in time—because now I know there is always time—I learned that wholeness is something no one individual can ever possess, nor needs to.

I sought a cure for mixed blood that was, in fact, my greatest glimpse at the truth. Or perhaps it's just who I was, who I am. What in life is trivial and what is monumental I still can't be sure. I shouldn't be asked for wisdom. I've just lived and been led me to see certain shapes, certain patterns; and when I see them from a distance—like leaping from one mountain top to another with Kagome holding tightly to my back, confident that we can fly, that I'll never let her fall—they make a kind of sense. The sense is that nothing is truly whole. We are all fragmented, all full of contradictions and confusion. And it's that, precisely that, which allows the possibility of connection.

I've come to believe my destiny to belong to Kagome was formed the day she fired that arrow that splintered the jewel. There, in the sky, we watched those shards display the truth that nothing is unchanging, nothing is truly whole or can or should be. But, of course, I didn't see that then. I couldn't, not then. How could I, a hanyou bastard living out of sync with time and the world, be expected to think other than that perfect oneness was the answer to all of life's problems? It took years and a journey into myself and toward connection to learn that Kagome and I are simply—or profoundly—fragments of life fated to find one another, bound across time and despite time, to belong.

Another wonder in all this is that my ideas and feelings have been formed by loneliness and faith while living among friends I thought myself incapable of finding or keeping. I will never know whether they have brought me closer to my heart's desire and my soul's fulfillment or simply kept me focused, passing time, until my Kagome could return to me. In the end, I'm not sure the answer even matters. The friendship does, the explanation doesn't.

In the end, distinguishing the smallest of insights from the most profound is not what I do best. But Kagome was born to meet me…and I was born for her. And that awareness is profound enough for this or any other lifetime.


	18. Show and Tell

Author's Note: Never let Miroku help you with a school project. Originally written for LJ Comm **Inucomedyclub**. Not truly InuKags, but this collection seemed the best place to put it.

**Show and Tell**

Kagome's heart raced. After so many absences and poor study habits (no thanks to Inuyasha), she had finally been home long enough to pull her grade in History class up to passing level. Falling behind her classmates was inevitable, but it broke her heart to think she might not graduate with the others if she didn't get enough work done. So she had come home and had Miroku promise to keep Inuyasha from bringing her back for a full two weeks. She missed her friends in the past, of course, but Naraku was in hiding again, and the big History project was coming due.

She cleared her throat as her classmates stared, ready for her to begin her presentation, and remembered her last moments before she left the Feudal era.

Sitting on the well's edge, Miroku had run up and offered her an ornate scroll, tied in silk.

"What's this?" asked Kagome, reluctant to take something that was obviously so precious.

"Just a small gift, to give back a little to you for all you give us, Kagome."

Kagome took the scroll and thanked Miroku with a blush. He could be such a ridiculous pervert. But he could also be a great fighter and a kind and sensitive friend. No wonder Sango had such a crush on him. "What's inside?" she asked, looking it over more closely.

"Well, I heard you speak of your studies, of this 'project' you must complete, and I thought a scroll from this era would be engaging to share with your teacher and fellow students, to gain favor. This is a guide to demons that my master, Mushin, gave to me. Now I give it to you. Do well and come back soon. After all, there's only so long Inuyasha can hold out without you." He smiled genuinely and Kagome hugged him.

"How kind!" she exclaimed and waved good-bye to him and Inuyasha then dropped down the well.

And now, here she was, sharing her "research" in tales of hanyou and oni, kitsune and ookami, and then unveiling her showpiece: the precious scroll Miroku had given her. It was the perfect tool to dazzle the teacher and disguise how little she'd prepared. There were oohs and aahs and then silence as she worked to break the wax seal and loosen the ornate silk that bound the scroll. Her nervous fingers left the tie in a knot, and she wondered if perhaps she should have opened it before her presentation to avoid the awkwardness and titters of her friends. But she wanted everyone to know it really was genuine, so she had left it sealed until she was in class, with her teacher and all her classmates watching. With a final tug, it was at last released and unfurled before her, rolling all the way to the floor and between the rows of seats.

The students gaped and time stood still. A moment later, they were giggling and squealing and gasping, while her teacher turned as red as Inuyasha's haori. "What is the meaning of this, Higurashi-san?" he snapped.

Kagome's jaw dropped as she took in the spectacle of dozens of images of young, naked monks in pairs, tangled into every pornographic position known to man -- and even some still unknown. She scrambled to her knees to grab and gather up the incriminating item as quickly as she could while spouting incoherent apologies intermixed with vows to get even with that dirty monk if it was the last thing she ever did.

That night, the moon was shining brightly over a little campsite as Miroku nudged Inuyasha and asked if he'd like to see something special he'd purchased at the last village. Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were sleeping peacefully nearby.

"What this?" scoffed Inuyasha. "More dirty pictures of boys?"

Miroku grinned and winked, then untied the scroll. "What the hell?" he snapped as his eyes beheld detailed images and descriptions of youkai and oni. He groaned and covered his face.

Inuyasha's expression went from confusion to smugness in a heartbeat. "Kagome's gonna kill you," he snickered.


	19. I Am the Slayer

Author's Note: Inuyasha is weak and needs Kagome to come to his aid. But why is he weak? And does she really know what she's doing? (Originally written for Inucomedyclub's "Ninja" prompt.)

**I Am the Slayer**

Kagome held her breath and stood her ground in the dark forest. She had to keep her mind and her power on the enemy, not let her concentration waver the tiniest bit. She shivered as she felt a droplet of sweat trickle down her brow, but she could not let her attention waver to wipe it away. Not now. Not when Inuyasha was counting on her. So much was at stake. He was weak, and she wouldn't fail him. None of them would.

A voice called from the darkness: "I am the Slayer. You killed my father. Prepare to die."

Kagome urged her friend on by feigning a low, menacing chuckle. If Naraku could give his "Ku-ku-ku" to weaken the spirit of his opponents, so could she. It felt good, in fact. She held up her little vial of shards, wishing it could create a barrier around her, a shield or at least the semblance of one to trick her foe. How she wished she could hurl a ball of fire, even a little foxfire magic would help! Right now, keeping Inuyasha's confidence up was the least she could do after all he'd done for her. How weak her poor hanyou was!

Her black-clad companion crept from the bushes, and she knew the moment had arrived. "Sango!" Kagome cried, and tossed the net of rope and brambles at the enemy.

Inuyasha stumbled and fell beneath its weight, flailing and crying out for vengeance.

"Oh for kami's sake!" cried Miroku, stumbling drunkenly from behind a nearby tree. This is the most pitiful, embarrassing thing I've ever seen!" He swigged sake and pointed the bottle in Inuyasha's direction. "And I've seen a lot."

Kagome pointed right back. "I'd like to see you do a better Naraku impersonation, monk!"

"Well, " said Miroku, putting his sandaled foot on top of Inuyasha's writhing slayersuit-clad body, " You look kinda hot in that Naraku get-up. But y'see, the difference 'tween you and me is that I wouldn't play this kinda game when the idiot hit his head on a rock when he was fighting with his dumbass brother. I'd just ignore him until he fell off a cliff and hit it again and got his brains back." He swigged heartily. "Also, Sango is gonna kill you for letting him get it stretched all outta shape."

Inuyasha thrashed about while Kagome spat, "Wait, what? You're the one who snuck it to me in the first place!"

"Yeah, but that's 'cause I thought _you_ were gonna wear it." He winked and smiled sloppily.

Kagome narrowed her gaze. "You tell Sango what happened and I'll tell her you're wearing my underwear!"

"But I'm not!" whined the monk. "No fair when I don't get to do the crime!"  
Priestess and monk fell silent then, both bristling as they turned to stare down at the tangled hanyou-cum-slayer, who thrashed about futilely, crying for vengeance for her dead family and "poor zombie Kohaku" in a high, pitiful voice.

"Oh, let's just leave him and get some sleep," Kagome groaned.

"Agreed," said Miroku, holding out his bottle to his compatriot. "And if you let me wear those tiny little pink fundoshi, I'll take the blame with Sango," he added, squeezing Kagome's blue hakama-covered rear.

"Just for that you get the granny panties," retorted Kagome, too tired even to smack the drunk.


	20. Intervention

Author's Note: In this little early canon moment Kagome tries a kinder, gentler method of controlling Miroku with the superb assistance of Inuyasha. Originally written for LJ Comm FirstTweak's Summer Cliche Contest, theme "The Spying Monk."

Intervention

Kagome took my hands in hers. They were warm and soft. I stroked my thumb across her palm and she frowned, squeezed them more tightly to stop me. Sango had already become disgusted and walked away, followed by Kirara and Shippo.

"What we're trying to say, Miroku," Kagome said, trying not to grit her teeth, "is that we understand." I held back a grin. They didn't understand a thing, but they were trying. This was just another coping strategy for my wayward tendencies: help Miroku rather than hit him. I'd give it a try, for their sakes.

"Yeah," echoed Inuyasha when Kagome glared at him. He was delightfully unconvincing.

"Thank you," I replied, feigning humility as I envisioned Kagome naked in the hotsprings, sloshing wetness over her full breasts, buoyant on the water's surface in the night air. "It means so much that you believe in me," I added for effect. How I'd love to press those handfuls together and suck first one nipple then the other to perfect hardness until she moaned my name.

"You gotta just quit peeking, ya pervert," Inuyasha growled, interrupting my reverie. He folded his arms hard across his chest and huffed, interrupting my reverie. "Or I'm gonna beat the crap outta you again."

"Now now, Inuyasha," Kagome scolded, trying to keep up her kind-and-gentle persona in the face of Inuyasha's impatience and my incorrigibility. "Maybe you could take more cold baths...or jog," she offered.

I nodded, thinking about Inuyasha, that dirty dog. He was as guilty as I of the need to watch. But I got caught, while he rarely did. I was given to vocal expressions of pleasure, whereas he could keep silent. So difficult not to pay tribute to female beauty with gentle sigh and moan! One would think such tributes would be appreciated rather than scorned. But here we were again, turned out of a village because of me. I did regret causing us all to miss a good meal and a bed for the night, but I didn't regret what I'd seen. Such loveliness and grace…the way they washed one another's hair in the steaming water as the sun was setting. I felt my cock rising in my robes as I remembered and fought back a groan.

Kagome cleared her throat loudly and released my hands. I lowered my gaze a little. It wouldn't do to spoil her generous efforts. "We understand you have needs, Miroku, but we're here for you. We care."

I peeked up to see her eyes, big and soulful. I nodded. She really was a marvel. Inuyasha was such a lucky dog. He'd be her first, and what at treat it'd be. I could only hope I'd find a good vantage point to see that action when it finally happened. And then there was more action in my robes. I put my hands in my lap to cover it, but alas, too late.

"Miroku!" barked Kagome, seeing before I could hide it.

Inuyasha laughed and pointed. "Once a pervert, always a pervert," he snorted. "This is ridiculous!"

"Sit!" cried Kagome, taking Inuyasha down. I smirked at the sight, and turned back to Kagome just as her fist collided with my face.

So much for kind and gentle, I thought, flat on my ass as the world spun. What a girl, that Kagome.


	21. And Then?

Note: It's been so long since I've written some light InuKags, but it had to be done, so here it is! A little tidbit written for FirstTweak's "Splash" prompt - and placed first!

**And Then?**

"And then?" prompted Inuyasha, practically panting with excitement. His golden eyes were wide and his ear flicked. If he got all the details and was ready to go when the girls and Shippo came back from gathering berries, this could be a very good day indeed.

"What do you mean 'And then'?" snapped Miroku. "That's it." He shook his head, unable to figure out how it was that the punchline to his masterful plan could have been so entirely lost on his companion. Human and hanyou maturation rates might differ some, but this much?

Inuyasha rose and walked away with a dismissive "Keh." The monk's idea for wreaking revenge on Kagome for the relentless "Sit" session of the previous day's encounter with the mangy wolf was pathetic. It started out ok, with the tossing her over his shoulder while he covered her mouth with his free hand so she couldn't yell the dreaded command. It was even good after that, with the running to the riverbank while she ranted and fumed until he tossed her in. Being thrown into cold water would make her scream for sure. But he couldn't for the life of him see how watching her stand up in soaking wet clothing was so great a payoff that Miroku was positively salivating. He knew he hated being soaked to the skin in his robes, but how did just getting her all wet get Miroku so excited?

Miroku opened his mouth to explain, then let it close. If a vision of Kagome's thin, tightly fitted white garment, soaked through over her ample breasts didn't reach Inuyasha's imagination, he'd just keep it to himself for now. And maybe push her into the stream next time he had the chance. What else were friends for?


End file.
